Fingerprint imaging is an important technique for securing access to electronic devices, including data transmission and communications applications where data security and user privacy are of paramount concern. In existing user identification and authorization systems, however, processing time and discrimination capability are critical factors, particularly where the imaging device and fingerprint samples may be exposed to moisture, oil, dirt, and other environmental factors, and where only partial sampling may be practical.
As a result, there is a continual need for advanced fingerprint imaging techniques, which are not subject to all the limitations of the prior art. In particular, there is a need for fingerprint imaging techniques that provide quick and accurate user identification and discrimination, in a system suitable for use on a broad range of business and consumer electronics, including, but not limited to, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, personal computers, tablet computers, and other personal and business-oriented communications, digital processing, and computing applications.